


You are in Hell after all.

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Implied romance I guess?, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in town knew Jonathan Combs was a bit weird but they looked the other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in Hell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is vent writing. Very sad and vague. See the end for more notes.

It wasn't hard to see that Jonathan combs was not exactly normal. Many people caught glances of him talking to himself, smiling and laughing at nothing. It had been going on for about two years and no one batted an eye anymore. The kids was an average student and nice enough should you get paired up in class so no one paid much attention anymore. That was until his freshman year in college. Suddenly the blonde no longer laughed and no longer smiled. Whatever pulled the grin to his lips, what only he could see, was gone. Kids who had known him for years noticed the change right away and even others slowly took notice as well.

A few people tried to question him but he shot them down with venomous words and fiery glares. One poor girl had tried to speak to him and had left in tears, later telling her friends that he had lashed out at her. She said he had a look In his eyes that mirrored those that have witnessed death, as she put into her own words. Rumors began to fly that he was violent, angry, dangerous and they got worse from there. Before anyone got the wrong idea she recounted and said that he had merely spoken harshly to her and the gossip died down. 

It came as no surprise though, when soon after, the blonde stopped showing up for class at all. His roommate said that Jonathan was out almost every night and came back in the early morning hours. He was always exhausted and barely conscious. No one said a thing more to Jonathan and soon time passed and people saw less of him, until one day he just vanished from campus. His things still in his room as far as the roommate could tell. No money taken, nor clothes packed. Soon though, he was pushed to the back of everyones minds. Only a few people keeping an eye out for any sign of him.

It wasn't until a few years later, that people were reminded of the blonde. Jonathan, stumbled upon by the unfortunate girl from so long before, had taken a blade to his own stomach. He had bled out in the middle of nowhere, alone. The girl would later recall that when she saw him, he was smiling again. In his hands he held two things, a hat with a paid of goggles attached, that had never been seen before and seemed to have vanished from the police station soon after being locked into evidence, and the other was a note whose words, the girl claimed, still haunted her.

His funeral, held about a month after his discovery, was filled with family and the few friends he had kept through the years. One person though stuck out, his brown hair was a mess and his dark suit was accented with just the slightest green tint that gave it an almost glow. Accompanied by a tall, red haired man, the boy was silent through the whole thing, only speaking when he was next to the casket with a single white rose. 

"I'm sorry Jonathan...I was wrong. I'll miss you.."

He glanced back at the man with him who grinned, sickly sweet. 

"That's enough goodbye's, you are in hell mr. Sowachowski."

The boy and man soon disappeared and were not seen again, not that anyone really looked. Jonathan was soon pushed again from everyone's minds as they moved on with their own lives and his town fell again into its naturally sleepy state.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be vague and interpreted any way really but one main thing I went for was that Sock, having a job or not, is still in Hell. He is still being punished. So what's the best way to do that? Keep him from his happiness.


End file.
